


crimson & clover (over & over)

by cherryvanilla



Series: Kiss Me [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: French Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wanna do everything." For the kissing meme. 594 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crimson & clover (over & over)

“Kiss me again.” Somewhere beyond the thudding of his heart, Arthur hears the words. The answering moan in response informs him the words fell from his own lips. Eames’ eyes are dark and dancing amongst the shadows of this noirish lit street in Prague. Arthur can’t remember how they got here, with Eames pressing him into the cool, concrete outside a bar. He’s not sure if the job went shitty or passed with flying colors and frankly, he doesn’t give a damn. All he knows is Eames’ mouth had just been on his and he’s soon realized it should never be anywhere else. He can feel the staccato of Eames’ breath fanning his jaw and then there’s a large, strong hand cupping the nape of his neck, tilting his head upward slightly so their eyes meet.

“You didn’t say the magic word,” Eames murmurs, brushing Arthur’s bottom lip ever so lightly with the tip of his tongue.

Arthur should feign annoyance, just to keep their conduct on an even keel. Except he’s never known before what Eames’ fingers feel like as they whisper across the heated skin of his neck or what his tongue feels like when it explores the recesses of Arthur’s mouth like he’s searching for hidden treasures. Arthur can only handle so much. He holds Eames’ gaze, their faces nearly smashed together and says, “Please, kiss me again.”

The sound Eames makes doesn’t sound entirely human but that’s as far as Arthur’s thought process gets because Eames’ tongue is pushing between his lips, his tongue slotting against his own, tangling and twining and god, Arthur needs him closer. He releases the death grip he’s had on Eames’ hips and cups his ass, bringing their groins into contact. Eames practically falls against him, which is fine by Arthur as it allows him to push Eames’ thighs apart with his knee. Eames moans brokenly, and inches back, tugging Arthur’s lower lip between his teeth, biting and suckling and causing Arthur to pull him back in, wanting to feel Eames possess him. Eames gasps, “Fuck, Arthur” into his mouth and then proceeds to kiss him hard and deep, fucking his mouth with short, sharp thrusts of his tongue, prying Arthur’s lips impossibly wide around him, till Arthur’s jaw starts aching and he thinks Eames is gonna swallow him whole.

Eames leans back again, soft, wet kisses against his jaw, his cheek, his ear, anything he can reach, puffs of hot, shuddering breath consuming him whilst Arthur continues to rut against Eames’ cock, which is now deliciously hard. Arthur bits his own lip so hard he tastes blood and when Eames’ mouth returns to his, he greedily laps it up.

“Tell me what you want,” groans Eames, right hand sliding down Arthur’s side, fingers dipping below Arthur’s shirt, finding and stroking blazing skin.

Arthur kisses Eames again, unable to get enough of his taste, whiskey and cloves and something undeniably Eames; mysterious, puzzling, captivating. Arthur allows himself to bite at the corner of Eames’ mouth, to dip his tongue in ever so slightly then pull back with the briefest flicks of tongue. He’s losing it.

He grabs Eames’ face in his hands and stares at him; he knows they’re mirror images of one another right now, hair wild and mussed, eyes wide and dark with arousal. “Kiss me till I come.”

“Oh Christ,” Eames breathes, absently, and then he’s all over Arthur and it takes nearly two minutes for his request to happen. It takes five for him to realize he forgot to say ‘please.’

[end]


End file.
